PERDITA'S WEEK
by Janus oberoth
Summary: One of my old stories. Perdita spends a week with the handsome hero of her pups. Lemons ahead


It is a calm day on the farm, Pongo and Perdita are under the shade of a tree, and they nuzzle affectionately to each other and show their love enjoying the shade.  
They are prepared to take a nap, but see a group of puppies getting close to them. Pongo and Perdita find that their puppies are very excited for some reason.  
"What happens, puppies?" Pongo questions with a smile looking at the puppies that stop before him.  
"I have so envy" Lucky says, looking at her sisters and brothers who are very excited.  
Perdita looks to Pongo that shrugs and laughs softly, Perdita sees as his mate tries to impose order with some difficulty by the excitation of the puppies.  
"Tell me, what is giving you so envy?" Perdita asks with a smile and seeing to her puppies.  
"You" the puppies say looking at her mother.  
"You will appear in Thunderbolt's show" Lucky says looking at his mother that gets surprised as Pongo.  
"I was in the room when Anita got the call, the show's producer asked it to Anita, she accepted" Patch said looking at his mother who is still surprised.  
"Thunderbolt is incredible," Lucky says, looking at his brothers who agree with him.  
"Thunderbolt is very handsome; surely mom would fall in love with him" Two-Tone says, looking at the other puppies.  
"Not true, she always prefers to dad" Penny says looking at her sister.  
"If she would met Thunderbolt before, you saw what happened with fans" Two-Tone says watching his sister.  
"Dad is more handsome than Thunderbolt; he is mom's love" Penny replied looking at his sister.  
"But that does not mean she would not fall in love with Thunderbolt" Two-Tone says looking to Penny.  
"Why do you fight? Just ask it to your mother" Pongo says, looking at his two daughters.  
"Perdy, would you fall in love with Thunderbolt?" Pongo asks looking at Perdita.  
"Uhmm yes I would" Perdita says, looking at the puppies.  
Two-Tone smile triumphant while she is looking at Penny, she makes some gestures with her face.  
"But first I met your father, there is no prize for second place" Perdita says looking at the puppies before looking at Pongo.  
This time Penny is who smiles triumphantly and Two-Tone is who does gestures with her face.  
The puppies go away while Pongo and Perdita smile by little dispute of their daughters.  
"The discussion worried me a lot; would you fall in love with Thunderbolt?" Pongo asks looking at Perdita laughs softly understanding that Pongo just jokes.  
"I really do not know it, why you not convince me that you are the right dog?" Perdita asks looking at Pongo.  
Pongo kisses her softly. Both dogs Dalmatians are intertwined in a kiss that lasts a few moments after which they separate.  
The couple dog lies down together and get comfortable to sleep under the shade of the tree.  
The next day Perdita says goodbye to her family before boarding the car along with Anita who will take the dalmatian dog to London. Perdita gets in the car and sits in the back seat.  
The car starts moving, the dog looks out the window to say goodbye to her pups while Pongo is with them, he smiles to her, Perdita says goodbye to her children and husband.  
The farm slowly disappears in the distance as the car moves away, Perdita leans back and exhales feeling sad about leaving her family, but she also feels happy of have a break of the puppies.  
Perdita sits back and rolled on herself. She falls asleep while the car continued its way to London. Perdita wakes up, she sits and yawns while sees through the windows, she sees that they already are in London.

The Dalmatian dog looks through the window, she sees everything and compares it with the memories that she has in mind about London. The car moves through the streets of London.  
About thirty minutes later, Perdita sees a large concentration of people in one of the parks of London. She sees that many dogs are excited; they wag their tails as push for have a better place and see something.  
The car stops, Anita gets out and opens the door for Perdita that jumps down.  
Anita puts the strap to Perdita necklace; they move towards the place where many dogs are waiting for something, Perdita and Anita enter in the crowd. Perdita is uncomfortable being among so many dogs trying to push people to spend the fence and guard dogs.  
Anita and Perdita make it to the entrance, Anita talks with a guard that checks on a list and nods; he makes way to Perdita and Anita that enter in the park.  
Perdita sees that all the dogs look at her with anger; she cannot feel comfortable in thinking that was the only dog ?that would see Thunderbolt. Perdita sees that a person approaches her and Anita.  
The man is short and rather stocky stature, but it seems a good fellow. Anita shakes hands with the man who greets her with great cordiality. As the man talks to Anita, Perdita observes the surroundings.  
She sees that different people walk from place to place carrying cameras and other equipment filmmakers who use the filming of the episodes of the show. Perdita sees Thunderbolt's trailer in the distance.  
Perdita sees the trailer wondering if Thunderbolt is there, it feels a little uneasy at the thought that she would be with the most desired dog in England. The Dalmatian dog knows that she is attracted to the handsome German shepherd.  
The Dalmatian dog is startled when she fees a paw on her own paw. She looks up and is surprised to see Thunderbolt.  
"Sorry, but I wanted to said hello but you did not answer me" Thunderbolt said while lifting the paw of Perdita and kisses it.  
"Uhmm ... I'm sorry "Perdita says while she blushes and puts her paw on the grass.  
"Well, do not worry about it, we will take care of her very well," says the man says Anita.  
Anita caresses Perdita on the head before leaving to return to the car.  
"Let's take a walk, I'll show you the place" Thunderbolt says while he is looking to Perdita that nods lightly.  
The two dogs begin to walk together; Perdita sees that other females look at her with envy and hate to her.  
"Here we will film the episodes" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita.  
"What will be the plot of the episodes?" Perdita asks looking at Thunderbolt.  
"Well it's about you are ... my old girlfriend "Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita, she gets surprises.  
"We met, and some criminals kidnap you and I must rescue you; when I have rescued you, we want to be together, but I must continue my way and you must return with your family," Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita.  
"Mmm ... it is a bit unusual" Perdita says looking at Thunderbolt who laughs softly.  
"I know they are a pair of pilot episodes to see if there is a change; I think that it will be a failure, but I have no choice" Thunderbolt says with a shrug.  
"Well ... I hope you do not have problems, because in the episode there are scenes of kissing and stuff like that..." Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita that gets amazing and blushes.  
"I ... I suppose that not ... Pongo know that it is part of the show" Perdita says looking at Thunderbolt that smiles.  
"You will sleep in the trailer there," Thunderbolt says, pointing to a trailer that is next to yours.  
"You will have everything you need" Thunderbolt says that looking at Perdita that nods.  
"Why they choose me? There are many fans here" Perdita asks looking at Thunderbolt smiling gently.

"Because money" Thunderbolt says looking Perdita.  
"What is better, a famous dog or two?" Thunderbolt asks looking at Perdita.  
"You are a dog famous in England, so the audience and thus increase the income of money for advertising, if you have a famous guest on the show" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita.  
Thunderbolt and Perdita walk together through the place, he teaches Perdita the different things and how to work to film the show, but Perdita not pay much attention to the words of Thunderbolt.  
She watches intently studying the German shepherd, she sees as the muscles of the male are visible when walking. Perdita notices the shiny and neat fur of the German shepherd.  
The Dalmatian dog try not see the belly of the German shepherd, she closes her eyes for a while walking. In her mind she is only concentrating on the penis of Pongo, but that image is replaced by an image of the penis Thunderbolt.  
She opens her eyes and sees Thunderbolt looks at her; she blushes as the German shepherd smiles gently.  
At that time two people get close and take to the two dogs that walk behind the two men. Perdita wonders where she is lead; she sees that Thunderbolt is happy.  
"Where are we going?" Perdita asks looking at Thunderbolt.  
"To take a bath, before start filming I always take a bath" Thunderbolt says, looking at Perdita.  
"But you look great" Perdita says looking at the German shepherd who smiles gently.  
"Thanks," Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita wagging her tail content.  
Perdita sees several people waiting with two large tray. Thunderbolt enters one while Perdita enter in the other tray. The Dalmatian dog feels the water begins to fall on her body.  
The spotted fur of the Dalmatian dog is soaked with water while she closes her eyes and enjoy, as she usually does on a bath in the farm.  
She feels as people begin to spread the shampoo on her fur, the Dalmatian dog enjoys the pleasant smell of apple that comes from the shampoo. She feels the foam on her body.  
Perdita directs her view to Thunderbolt.  
She looks like water falling from the fur of the German shepherd, tongue hanging from the mouth of the dog that enjoys the bath. Perdita opens her eyes with surprise seeing that Thunderbolt lifts his leg to permit that the assistants bath him.  
Perdita swallows hard seeing balls of German Shepherd dogs.  
"They are bigger than those of Pongo" Perdita think seeing the two orbs that hang under the belly of the German shepherd.  
Perdita looks like the orbs move while the assistant washed Thunderbolt belly, the dog also sees the sheath of the television star. Perdita notices Thunderbolt look, she is embarrassed to learn that Thunderbolt had noticed her interest in his crotch.  
Aides pour water over the body of Perdita to remove the foam Shampoo; the dog sees that other people also use water to remove the foam of Thunderbolt's body.  
The Dalmatian dog sees the assistants take a new bottle of shampoo, but Perdita Shampoo is that it is not but a fur conditioner for dogs. Perdita is that people apply conditioner on the fur of Thunderbolt.  
Perdita felt that the people who bathe her also do the same with her. When the bath is over, aides brushed the hair of both dogs for several minutes until they think is enough.  
"Anita never achieved this result," Perdita said while examining her body, she is surprised by the shine of her coat.  
"These people are experts at grooming a dog" Thunderbolt said while looking at Perdita.  
Perdita swallows hard seeing that Thunderbolt seems more handsome than before. She sees that her fur of the German shepherd is more fixed. The Dalmatian dog feels internal heat in her body.  
"Let's go to the film set, I will explain you there "Thunderbolt asks looking at Perdita.

The two dogs walk together to the place where the director and other persons responsible for shooting two dogs await.  
The filming of the episode takes place normally; Perdita finds it difficult to think it is working with Thunderbolt. She made some mistakes during the first hours of footage, but some tips of Thunderbolt are useful for the Dalmatian female who earns more confidence as the hours pass.  
Perdita is happy walking next to Thunderbolt during the filming of the scenes; she sees some leaves gently flying around.  
Although it is a staged, Perdita really feels like this walking alone in the woods with Thunderbolt. She feels the warmth of the fur of Thunderbolt, Perdita has a feel similar to that usually she has when she is with Pongo.  
The next day the winds prevent the episode film normally, but in the afternoon Perdita is standing under a tree, Thunderbolt is next to it. The Dalmatian dog is nervous because it would make a scene where she kisses to Thunderbolt; Perdita looks like the cameras are focused on her and Thunderbolt.  
Perdita sees Thunderbolt looks at her with a friendly smile. The German shepherd closes his mouth to her mouth that swallows hard feeling that the dog kisses her on the mouth.  
She feels that their mouths make contact; the Dalmatian dog is surprised to feel that Thunderbolt pushed his tongue against her mouth. Perdita feels like the Thunderbolt tongue enters in her mouth, the dog feels great and powerful tongue that touches her tongue. Perdita does not move until the kiss breaks.  
The Dalmatian dog looks at Thunderbolt surprised not caring that even the cameramen filmed everything. The wind whips the place again; Perdita hears a rustling above her.  
The Dalmatian dog looks up; she looks like a tree branch listening to a new crack. Perdita sees that the branch falls on her, but Thunderbolt pushes her in the last minute. Perdita is lying on the ground; she gets up a little stunned seeing several men are approaching to them.  
She opens her eyes with surprise seeing that Thunderbolt is under the tree branch, it is lifted by the people.  
"Take him to the vet as" instructs the director looking at one of the cameramen who raises Thunderbolt and begins to walk quickly toward the trailer of the veterinarian.  
Perdita follows the men; she stops outside the vet trailer seeing that the man enters in the trailer.  
Perdita sees with despair the trailer door, she felt like her body was tense and his pulse was racing as his thoughts were with the German shepherd.  
She was not the only creature concerned about Thunderbolt; many people working on the television show were waiting for news about the veterinarian.  
About thirty minutes after, the trailer door opens and Thunderbolt walks out of the inside. Perdita is glad to see that the German shepherd is well.  
Perdita lets out a sigh of relief, she sees Thunderbolt. The German shepherd smiles friendly, Perdita smiles too. Local people are happy that Thunderbolt is okay.  
Thunderbolt walks toward his trailer; Perdita notices that apparently the German shepherd feels some pain by what had happened. Perdita follows to Thunderbolt, he enters in the trailer.  
The Dalmatian dog stops at the door of the trailer of Thunderbolt; she knocks on the door and sits down to wait. Perdita sees Thunderbolt sticks his head out the trailer door and smiles.  
"Can I enter?" Perdita asks looking at Thunderbolt smiling amiably as he stuffs his head again.  
Perdita gets through the hole in the door to enter the trailer of the TV star. The Dalmatian dog look inside the trailer Thunderbolt, she sees toys as well as posters with the image of the famous TV star.  
The Dalmatian dog sees Thunderbolt lies on the carpet, he finds himself lying on his right side as he gets comfortable.  
"Are you all right?" Perdita asks while on the German Shepherd.  
"Yes, I just feel a little pain, nothing to worry about" looking at Perdita responds Thunderbolt sitting next to him.  
"Thank you, what he did was courageous" Perdita says looking at Thunderbolt that smile.

"I would lose many fans if anything happened to you" Thunderbolt said smiling looking at Perdita to hear the German Shepherd.  
"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Perdita asks looking at Thunderbolt.  
"Well, a massage would help me with the pain" Thunderbolt says looking Perdita at who is surprised.  
The Dalmatian dog sees the German shepherd who looks at her waiting for her answer; Perdita has great nervousness at the thought of touching the body of Thunderbolt.  
Thunderbolt smiles to see Perdita moves her paws and positioned them on him. The Dalmatian dog with insecurity slowly begins to move her paws on the body of the German shepherd who close her eyes and enjoy the massage of the female.  
Perdita moves her paws on the body of Thunderbolt, she swallows feeling the soft fur of the German shepherd. She travels with her paws by the body of Thunderbolt. Perdita gently pressed some points on the body of male who enjoys the legs of Perdita.  
A few minutes later Perdita stops, she has her two paws on the chest of Thunderbolt.  
"Did it help you?" Perdita asks looking at Thunderbolt.  
"Yes, almost all the pain disappeared, but still hurts me something important," Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita.  
"Tell me what is that important part and I'll see what I can do" Perdita says looking Thunderbolt that smiles content.  
Thunderbolt lifts his posterior leg for Perdita who opens her eyes in surprise to see the two furry orbs of the German shepherd who looks at the Dalmatian dog carefully.  
Perdita looks hesitantly the German shepherd crotch; she is surprised to feel that Thunderbolt takes her paws and place them on his two testicles. The Dalmatian dog looks surprise at Thunderbolt, he smiles when he releases the paws of the Dalmatian dog.  
The Dalmatian dog looks at Thunderbolt; she sees that he expected her movement. Perdita gently squeezes the testicles of Thunderbolt; he lays his head and enjoys the caresses of the Dalmatian dog.  
"They are heavy" Perdita thought feeling the weight of the furry orbs of the television star.  
Perdita cannot believe what she is doing it what he done in her wildest fantasies had access to the crotch of the German shepherd. He has his tongue out of his mouth as he felt the paws of the female on his two testicles.  
Perdita gently squeezes the two hairy bags, she looks at the German shepherd, and the Dalmatian female dog notices that Thunderbolt enjoys what happens. Perdita stops suddenly.  
Thunderbolt opens his eyes and looks at Perdita, she stares at his crotch. Thunderbolt smiles seeing that the tip of his penis is exposed.  
"Why do you stopped? You were doing a good job" Thunderbolt asks looking at Perdita.  
"It's ... I cannot" Perdita says as she gets up and walks toward the door.  
Thunderbolt gets up and blocks Perdita's way.  
"What do you want?" Perdita asks facing the German shepherd with surprise and some concern in her voice.  
"You" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita who looking at him with surprise.  
"I desire you since the moment I saw for the first time, you are one of the most beautiful dogs I've seen" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita that gets surprised.  
"Why do you think you were the guest star?" Thunderbolt asks looking at Perdita.  
"What do you mean? Perdita asks looking at Thunderbolt.  
"I suggested that you are the guest, well I let it glimpse seeing a photo that I have with you and your family" Thunderbolt says looking Perdita.  
"You know I'm married" Perdita says looking at Thunderbolt, he smiles.  
"Your husband does not have to learn" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita that looks at him in surprise.  
"I just want both have a good time together, I had desired this so long and I will get it" Thunderbolt says looking Perdita who is surprised by the words of Thunderbolt.

"I will not hurt you, if you do not want to cooperate, just do nothing and I'll take care of everything" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita.  
"If you're planning to run away, do not recommend it, recently one of the fan females was raped, this band of dogs still there" Thunderbolt says Perdita that continues looking at him with surprise.  
"Like I said, I just want a good time for both; you can return to your trailer to think, but if not back in an hour I will come to you" Thunderbolt says moving and clearing the way for Perdita.  
Perdita gets out by the dog door; she quickly goes to the trailer where she is staying. The Dalmatian dog enters the trailer feeling very nervous.  
She does not know what to do at that moment, Perdita takes a bit of water and lie on the floor; she feels that heart is racing while still in her mind are the words of Thunderbolt.  
Perdita often had masturbated thinking that the Thunderbolt mounts and copulated with her. In his fantasies that's OK because it does not hurt, but now Thunderbolt would rape her; inside Perdita knows she wants to be the female of the television star.  
"What about Pongo? Perdita asks herself in her mind.  
She thinks on her mate, she knows she would hurt Pongo if he finds out everything. The Dalmatian dog is watching the clock; the pointer move indicating that the minutes pass and the time that Thunderbolt had just given her is passing.  
Thunderbolt is in his trailer while waiting as Perdita does in that moment, he observes the clock while feeling happy. The TV star knows that in one way or another he would get to Perdita.  
"Ten minutes" Thunderbolt says watching the clock hands move.  
Thunderbolt hears the door of the dog moves; he turns his head and is happy to see Perdita entered the trailer. Thunderbolt sees that she is nervous, it makes smile to Thunderbolt, he gets up and approaches the Dalmatian female who stops to see Thunderbolt walks toward her.  
"I am glad to see that you are ready" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita.  
"To bad step... better hurry it" Perdita says, smiling weakly at the time of seeing the smiling German shepherd.  
"Maybe you want something to eat before start" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita that nods slightly.  
Thunderbolt gets close a small cupboard; he opens it and sticks his head. The German shepherd removes a bag of food. Thunderbolt gets close a small table and placed two plates on it.  
Perdita sees Thunderbolt poured dog food on the plates. Thunderbolt pushes one of the dishes to Perdita; she comes close and sits down to begin eating food while Thunderbolt also begins to eat.  
Thunderbolt looks closely to Perdita; she notices the look of Thunderbolt.  
"What do you see?" Perdita asks taking a new morsel of food so delicate.  
"You're a refined and delicate female, like few I found" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita, she feels a little uncomfortable by the comments of Thunderbolt.  
When the dogs finish eating, Thunderbolt invites to Perdita to enter in his room. Perdita swallows hard as she crosses the door and enters in the room of the famous dog.  
Perdita shows a wide and soft bed, a television set is in front the bed. There are many objects related to Thunderbolt in the room. Perdita is close to the bed and sniffs; she perceives the smell of the Thunderbolt impregnated in the bed.  
Perdita turns and looks at Thunderbolt behind her, he smiles broadly as he close the Dalmatian dog.  
Thunderbolt holds the collar of Perdita and pulls it off; he throws the collar a few feet away from where the two dogs are. Perdita is embarrassed to feel like she is naked in front of the German shepherd that also removed the collar.  
The German shepherd joins his mouth to the mouth of Perdita; she feels her mouth and Thunderbolt's mouth are connected. Thunderbolt slowly pushes to Perdita while they are together in a kiss.

Perdita slowly leans over the bed of Thunderbolt, she feels the softness and comfort of the bed while watching the German Shepherd. The tongues ?of the two dogs get together and fight for a while.  
Thunderbolt breaks the kiss and removed his tongue of the mouth of Perdita. The German shepherd licks Perdita's cheek before licking down by the dog's body who sighs of pleasure.  
Thunderbolt lowers his head while licking the body of Perdita. The tip of the snout of Thunderbolt reaches the chest of the Dalmatian dog; she sees Thunderbolt, she smiles when he starts looking for the teat of the Dalmatian dog.  
Perdita takes a deep breath, feeling that the German Shepherd's nose on one of her nipples. Thunderbolt smiles moving his nose on the nipple of the Dalmatian dog, she sees nervously as the German shepherd opens his mouth and closes it around the nipple.  
"Hmmm ..." Perdita moans gently feeling that Thunderbolt sucks her mammary gland.  
Thunderbolt sucks that little pink mountain, he sees as the Dalmatian dog pants. Perdita feels like her nipple is between the sharp teeth of the German shepherd.  
Thunderbolt frees the nipple of the Dalmatian dog; she moans feeling like Thunderbolt licks her nipple before start looking for another one.  
Perdita moans feeling like each of her nipples are stimulated by Thunderbolt. Perdita breathes excitedly seeing the German shepherd's head down by her body and reaches her final nipple.  
The Dalmatian dog knows that this would be his last chance to stop everything if she allows Thunderbolt access to her crotch; she could to avoid not breaking the promise of give herself only to Pongo.  
Thunderbolt does not expect more and lowers his head at the time of Perdita pushes the head of Thunderbolt using her forepaws. The German shepherd finally sees what she had wanted since his first encounter with this beautiful dog.  
Thunderbolt sees Perdita take a deep breath enjoying the aroma of opening pink Perdita. The Dalmatian dog lets out a moan of pleasure when she feels the first lick of Thunderbolt on her pink slit.  
Thunderbolt licks his nose, the taste of the vagina of the Dalmatian dog is delicious, the German shepherd licks Perdita's slit. Perdita feels as her cheeks are red as she pants and spread her legs even more.  
She looks like the tongue of Thunderbolt moves over and over again on her vagina, the Dalmatian female moans and closes her eyes as she felt the tip of the tongue of their children's hero hits her pink spot repeatedly.  
Thunderbolt gladly licks feeling that his penis hanging under his belly; it feels like the precum drops from the tip of his penis. The German Shepherd pushes his tongue inserting it into the opening of the Dalmatian dog that howls of pleasure.  
"So incredible" Perdita thinks as she pants and sees how Thunderbolt's nose is on her crotch.  
The Dalmatian dog feels like the German shepherd tongue is moving inside her body, she feels like that rough tongue touches the walls of her vagina that secrete juices  
Thunderbolt opens his eyes and sees Perdita, he is happy to see the Dalmatian dog is arched with pleasure. Thunderbolt moves his tongue receiving delicious juices of Dalmatian dog.  
The moans of pleasure fills the trailer, she feels like her pleasure is becoming more intense. Thunderbolt hears a loud moan of pleasure of Perdita; she pushes her crotch against the mouth of the German shepherd.  
Thunderbolt feels the juices of the Dalmatian dog, the German shepherd desperately licks the pink opening savoring juices of Perdita, she is moaning by each German shepherd's lick on her vulva sensitive.  
The German shepherd stops for a few minutes later; he sees that the vulva is completely shiny by the juices of Perdita, she pants quickly. Thunderbolt knows it's the right time, so he positions himself on Perdita.  
"I want suck it" Perdita says softly seeing to the German shepherd that gets on her.

"You will have an opportunity later" Thunderbolt says smiling as he takes his penis and points it to the entrance of the vagina of Perdita, she sees as the tip of the penis touches her opening pink.  
This was the moment, Perdita knew there was no turning back, she was going to cheat her husband, but she wants it more than anything else.  
"Thunderbolt please take me as one of those bitches in the street" Perdita says.  
"No, you are not like them" Thunderbolt says at the time to push his penis and kissing Perdita.  
The Dalmatian dog tongue joins to the tongue of Thunderbolt. Perdita feels like the penis of the television's star enters in her body. The German shepherd begins his short pushes and breaks the kiss with Perdita.  
A string of saliva stretching between the mouths of two lovers, Perdita rests his head on the bed and moans with pleasure feeling the Thunderbolt erection in and out of her vagina quickly.  
Thunderbolt continued his thrusts seeing Perdita's face of pleasure, she moans with pleasure. The German shepherd also enjoys knowing that his desire to mate with this beautiful female is happening.  
Perdita feels like Thunderbolt knot touches the entrance to her vagina repeatedly. The Dalmatian dog closes her forward legs around the body of Thunderbolt; she caresses the back of the German shepherd that growls while he pushes his penis.  
The Dalmatian dog looks like the muscles of the male are demarcated when he bends over her. Perdita spreads her legs even more as she feels like Thunderbolt testicles slap her anus with great force.  
The moans and groans of pleasure fill the interior of the trailer of the TV star. Perdita moans embracing the German shepherd, Perdita feels like Thunderbolt's fur chest rubs her nipples that are sensitive.  
"I'm going in" Thunderbolt says the moment he pushes his knot against the pink opening, Perdita moans feeling like the entrance of her vagina is stretched.  
She feels like Thunderbolt's knot gets into her vagina, finally the penis of German shepherd is in her complete. Thunderbolt accelerates his thrusts as her grunts get louder as the wailing cries of pleasure of Perdita.  
The Dalmatian dog feels the pleasure intensifies; she just waits the discharge of semen of the German Shepherd. Thunderbolt stops and howls when pushed her hips and shoot his semen into the vagina of Perdita.  
Perdita growls when she feels hot semen splashed the walls of her vagina. Thunderbolt feels as vagina walls of Perdita contract around his penis when she has an intense orgasm.  
Perdita feels the weight of Thunderbolt on her; he has his tongue hanging from his mouth feeling the heat of the female body. Perdita embraces Thunderbolt while she sees the trailer roof, she feels like the semen of Thunderbolt is still deposit inside her.  
Toys and objects with the image of Thunderbolt attract the attention of Perdita that look them while she is still attached to the German shepherd. The Dalmatian dog cannot believe that she has her legs spread for the TV star that has his penis inside her.  
A few minutes later Thunderbolt slowly rises and looks at Perdita.  
"Was it good?" Thunderbolt asks looking at Perdita. She licks his cheek and smiles softly when she takes the testicles of Thunderbolt and massages them gently.  
"It was amazing," Perdita responds looking German shepherd, he feels like smiling Perdita paw moves on his two testicles.  
Thunderbolt feels his knot decreases in size, the German Shepherd pushes his cock slowly before removing it from the vagina of Perdita, she feels that the knot and Thunderbolt's penis leaves her inside.  
She feels that the German shepherd semen drains from her inside. Thunderbolt's penis is bright by the juices of Perdita, drops of semen fall from the tip of his penis.  
"Now if you" Thunderbolt says at the moment of get up, Perdita gets up too.

Perdita moves to position herself next to the German Sheppard, she puts her paw under the belly of Thunderbolt and takes the hero's penis. Perdita gently masturbates Thunderbolt's erection.  
The Dalmatian dog feels Thunderbolt's penis hardens slowly; she looks the dog's reproductive organ with great interest. She sees that it is bigger and thicker than her husband's penis.  
Perdita lowers her head and puts it under the body of Thunderbolt, he moans with pleasure as he felt that the tongue of the Dalmatian dog runs by the length of his erection.  
The female enjoys the flavor of the meat of the German shepherd; she licks Thunderbolt's knot. He moans of pleasure feeling that the tongue of Perdita moves on his penis.  
Thunderbolt moans of pleasure as he feels his knot that Perdita bites gently, he feels the fangs of the Dalmatian dog dig into his flesh, pain is pleasure for Thunderbolt.  
Perdita licks two testicles of Thunderbolt soaking them with her saliva, she sucks each one of those furry orbs, and she gently pulled two bags. The Dalmatian dog decides it's time to give more pleasure to her lover.  
She opens her mouth closing it on the penis of Thunderbolt, he moans with pleasure feeling that Perdita sucks his penis. The Dalmatian dog sucks the penis of the German shepherd, she savors the falling jet precum on her tongue.  
Perdita uses his paw to stroke the two orbs that moans of pleasure, Thunderbolt feels like his penis is suck by the dog he had long desired.  
The Dalmatian female sucks the cock enjoying it, she perceives the taste hardness and of Thunderbolt's penis, Perdita withdraws the penis her mouth.  
Thunderbolt feels that the tongue of Perdita runs by length of his erect penis, the Dalmatian dog licks slowly Thunderbolt's knot. The German shepherd looks like Perdita licks his penis slowly she begins to kiss the tip of the penis German shepherd, he moans with pleasure feeling that the Dalmatian dog lips close around his penis.  
Perdita introduces Thunderbolt's penis in her mouth, Thunderbolt feels like the tip of his penis reaches the entrance to the throat of the dog. Thunderbolt moans feeling like the muscles of the throat of the Dalmatian female move on his penis. The German shepherd feels that his semen is released, he moans as he pushes his penis against the face of Perdita.  
Perdita feels that Thunderbolt's jet semen gets on her throat, Dalmatian dog withdrawn Thunderbolt's penis until the tip of the penis of the male is on her tongue.  
The dog perceives the taste of semen German Shepherd when it falls on her tongue while Thunderbolt moans feeling like the dog licks the tip of his penis increasing the pleasure of the climax.  
The female Dalmatian enjoys semen before swallowing, when the semen runs Thunderbolt, Perdita withdraws his penis from her mouth and licks it all while listening to Thunderbolt moan.  
"Do not you want something to eat?" Thunderbolt asks moaning with pleasure feeling that Perdita's tongue covers his penis.  
"It would be nice, but I see this erect penis" Perdita responds while licks the tip of the German Shepherd's to enjoy the remains of semen.  
A few minutes later Perdita stops to make sure her lover's penis is completely hard. Perdita gets up and leave the room with Thunderbolt.  
Perdita look closely as Thunderbolt's penis wobbles in the air while the dog walks. Thunderbolt smiles to see the look of Perdita is on his penis, he proud knowing that Perdita admired his penis like many other females.  
Thunderbolt takes the bag of food, he deposits its contents in the two dog dishes, Perdita and Thunderbolt start eating food while see the other and smile softly.  
"Did you enjoy, isn't it?" Thunderbolt asks while taking a bite of food.  
"Yes, it was unbelievable" Perdita respond and smiles to the happy German shepherd.  
"Well, I guess you love my penis" Thunderbolt says while he is looking at Perdita.  
"You must be more modest with that weapon" Perdita says looking at the German, he smiles at Perdita.

It gave much pleasure to a lot of females" Thunderbolt said while he eats a snack food.  
"I have no doubt" Perdita says as she swallowed the last morsel of food on her plate and see that Thunderbolt does the same.  
"Back to action" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita who nods silently.  
The couple walk together again as they enter in the room. As the bedroom door closes, Thunderbolt gets behind Perdita that raises her tail for the hero of the television.  
Thunderbolt sniffs the hole under the tail of the Dalmatian female shudders to feel the hot breath on her anus.  
"You like anal sex?" Thunderbolt asks looking Perdita, she turns her head to see Thunderbolt.  
"Pongo loves it, I like it a bit; I think that is something dirty" Perdita says smiling and looking at Thunderbolt.  
"I will teach you to enjoy it" Thunderbolt says at the time to start licking the Dalmatian's ass, she moans with pleasure.  
Perdita feels like Thunderbolt licks her anus slowly, she feels like German shepherd's saliva soaks her entrance. The Dalmatian dog takes a small jump to feel that Thunderbolt pushes his tongue and penetrates her.  
The Dalmatian feels like Thunderbolt nose is under the root of her tail.  
Thunderbolt moves his tongue exploring the anal tunnel of the Dalmatian dog. The German Shepherd moves inside the body of Perdita who moans with pleasure.  
The TV star sits down and begins to jerk his sheath; he feels the tip of his penis is exposed.  
Perdita moans feeling like Thunderbolt's tongue moves into her anus, Pongo had never done this with her, his licks were just superficial to lubricate her anal entrance with his saliva.  
Thunderbolt stops a few moments later, Perdita felt that the tongue of the dog leaves the inside of her anus. The Dalmatian dog feels the weight of German shepherd on her back.  
Thunderbolt moves his hips getting in a position to penetrate Perdita; she feels the breath of the German shepherd on her neck. She moves her tail leaving her anus exposed.  
Perdita feels the tip of the penis touches the entrance Thunderbolt her anus, she breathes deeply as she prepares to receive the German shepherd, and he begins to push his penis.  
The Dalmatian dog feels the tip of the penis Thunderbolt press her anus, she closes her eyes while breathing deeply trying to relax, Perdita gives a shriek of pain as she felt the tip of the penis penetrates her.  
Thunderbolt moans feeling the heat of Perdita surrounding the tip of his penis. The German Shepherd pushes his penis penetrating the Dalmatian dog that breathes excitedly feeling the hard axis of the Thunderbolt enters in her anus.  
"It seems that you are enjoying it" Thunderbolt says smiling as he continues pushing his penis.  
"You did a good job with your tongue ... and your penis is bigger than my husband" Perdita says moaning feeling that the walls of her anus stretched to fit the thickness of the penis that fills her ass.  
Thunderbolt pushes his penis enjoying the internal heat of the Dalmatian dog, the German Shepherd feels his knot touches Perdita's anus.  
Perdita feels as Thunderbolt withdraws his penis and pushes it again, she moans feeling like that hard cock starts to get in and out of her anus. The Dalmatian female moans with pleasure.  
Perdita feels like the German Shepherd's penis rubs the walls of her anus, she feels like the two heavy testicles Thunderbolt stimulate her pink spot whenever the two orbs slap her furry pink opening.  
The German Shepherd moans with pleasure feeling the spasms of the annals muscles of Perdita. Thunderbolt feels like two testicles are wet with juices of Perdita's vagina.  
Thunderbolt feels like the sphincter of the dog moves at every movement of his cock. She feels like the fur of chest of the German shepherd rubs his back.  
Thunderbolt holds Perdita with more force, the Dalmatian dog whimpers in pain feeling the press of Thunderbolt's knot on the entrance of her anus.

"It's very big ..." Perdita thinks feeling that meat mass tries to enter in her ass.  
She had never done this, Pongo had never put his knot there to not hurt her, but now she knows the Thunderbolt would do it, she did not want to say no to the dog of her dreams.  
Thunderbolt moans of pleasure when he feels his knot enters in the ass of Perdita while he hears the cry of pain of the dog that digs her claws into the floor mat when she feels a great pain in her butt.  
Some tears rolling down the cheeks of Perdita when she felt a great pain in her anus, she feels like the knot of the TV star is stuck in her posterior tunnel.  
Thunderbolt begins his thrusts moaning with pleasure feeling that the anal walls of Perdita rubs his penis. The Dalmatian dog feels that pain slowly disappears and pleasure replaces it.  
The German shepherd smiles feeling as Perdita her pushed butt against his body, he is happy knowing that Perdita is enjoying a lot like him. Thunderbolt increases the speed of his thrusts while growling louder.  
Perdita hears the wild growling of the German shepherd, the pleasure of the female dog becomes more intense each time until Thunderbolt stops and pushes her hips harder when he howls and closes his eyes.  
The Dalmatian dog feels that the jets of cum hit the walls of her anus, she cries when she feels that her vagina becomes wet with her abundant juices when she feels an orgasm.  
Thunderbolt feels that his body down, he looks under his body and smile to see that Perdita is lying on the floor panting completely satisfied.  
Perdita feel her butt hangs in the air because it is attached to the German shepherd; Thunderbolt grabs to Perdita by the neck and carefully begins walk dragging the Dalmatian dog, she looks like both are closing to the bed of Thunderbolt.  
With some difficulty Thunderbolt lies to Perdita on bed, he lies down beside her. Perdita feels like Thunderbolt's penis still beats inside her while the German shepherd hugs her from behind.  
She feels that Thunderbolt kisses her neck and nuzzles her from behind.  
Perdita adheres to the German Shepherd at the same time she crosses one leg between her legs and takes the two testicles of German shepherd that feels like his testicles are squeezed by the Dalmatian dog.  
"I hope that you are ready" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita.  
"Ready for what?" Perdita asks.  
"For the more pleasurable week of your life, we will do it every day, every moment that we have free after and before filming, on waking, before sleeping, lunch and dinner" Thunderbolt says looking at Perdita.  
"Do you think these withstand?" Perdita asks playing with Thunderbolt's balls.  
"Sure, I was saving it all for you" says Thunderbolt says whispering into the ear of the female dog.  
Perdita feels that the German shepherd hugs her, Perdita closes her eyes as she thinks about what she just did.

Perdita, Pongo, Anita, Lucky, Penny, Two tone, Thunderbolt are © Disney


End file.
